Springwater
by Araceil
Summary: A series of Omakes, rabid plot kittens, deleted scenes, alternative scenes, random ideas, requests, whatever from Wintertide or in the Wintertide universe. Enjoy! Tsuna/Ariah, Hayato/Hermione, Ron/Haru
1. Crimes PSPOA

**Evenin' folks, welcome to the first chapter of Springwaters. This is just a little place for me to put all those omakes, deleted scenes, alternative scenes, rabid plotkittens and just general shit that I don't want in Wintertide but still think would interest you. So, here we are.**

**By popular demand, and my lack of money to go out and have a social life with, I bring you, all the crimes Harry has committed throughout the first three books.**

**I AM NOT TAKING THE CIRCUMSTANCES OF THESE CRIMES INTO ACCOUNT. THIS IS JUST A LIST OF LAWS BROKEN.**

**These Laws will be Canon AND ones that would occur in our society if we had Magic. Having worked for the Government, having a mother who is a Barrister, there would be a lot of Laws. **

**Basically, its his crimes as I see them.**

**CRIMES / LAWS BROKEN**

**FIRST YEAR**

**Muggle ****Baiting:** The Dursleys, Piers Polkis, Patrons of the London Zoo, Staff at the London Zoo Reptile House. True it was accidental magic but by that reckoning, he _wanted_ something bad to happen.

**Unsanctioned ****Duelling:** Draco and Harry in the Trophy Room. It never happened but the challenge was accepted and they went there with every intention of doing it. I recall somewhere someone saying that Duelling had been made illegal unless it was done within Ministry controlled circumstances. If I'm wrong then I'll happily remove this.

**X3 ****counts ****of ****Child ****Endangerment:** Taking Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, into the Third Floor Corridor.

**X2 ****counts ****of ****Child ****Endangerment:** Locking Hermione Granger in an enclosed room with a Troll. Proceeding to take Ron Weasley into said room to battle with said Troll.

**Ownership ****and ****repeated ****use ****of ****an ****Unregistered/Unsanctioned ****Invisibility ****Cloak:** I doubt this is a Law within the Magical World, but it just proves they're retards if they don't keep a list of individuals with approved Invisibility Cloaks. They're running a society where EVERYONE walks around with a weapon, they're really making it stupidly easy to murder someone and get away with it here.

**Use ****of ****a ****Restricted ****Magical ****Heritage ****Object:**The Mirror of Erised, you cannot tell me that this _one __of __a __kind __magical __mirror_ is, A) Not restricted due to the dangers it represents, or, B) Doesn't belong in some kind of Magical Museum or the Department of Mysteries. Again, I doubt this is a Law but that just means the Ministry is packed with morons. Having worked for the Government (muggle government) I can guarantee this would be a Law if such things existed.

**Concealing ****a ****dangerous ****Magical ****Creature ****on ****School ****Grounds:** Norbert. I say no more.

**Child ****Endangerment ****of ****all ****students ****in ****the ****Castle:** Again, Norbert. It is a DRAGON. A small one. But it has already proven itself quite blood thirsty and violent towards humans. If it got out then I can guarantee a lot of the students wouldn't be able to defend themselves. They have spell resistant hides.

**Dragon ****Smuggling:** Very illegal, canonly illegal at that.

**Impersonating ****a ****member ****of ****the ****Royal ****Family:** The Bloody Baron. I know a lot of people will be unfamiliar with the British Monarchy but everyone in nobility was related to everyone else back then, no matter how distantly – they were still related. Just the same with the Purebloods. So yes, the Bloody Baron was a distant member of the Royal Family while alive so it counts. Even if he is dead – which kind of makes it worse but I won't get into that.

**X2 ****counts ****of ****Child ****Endangerment:**Taking Ron and Hermione down the Trapdoor where he _knows_ its dangerous and they will come face to face with a possible Death Eater or Voldemort himself.

**Unlicensed ****destruction ****of ****Rare ****Plant-life:**Devil's Snare. We're never told how rare or dangerous it is, but given how no one recognises it on sight in the fifth book before it strangles a member of the Order to Death right there on his hospital bed, I would imagine it to be a rather rare plant. Given how dangerous it is as well, there would be some kind of Law in place for its actual destruction. I know our Government is all about the Licensing (I had to handle a lot) so it stands to reason in my mind.

**Use ****of ****a ****Restricted ****Magical ****Heritage ****Object:** Mirror of Erised again, getting hold of the Philosopher's Stone at the same time.

**Assault ****on ****a ****Member ****of ****Staff:** Professor Quirrel. He figures out that his touch burns, so what does he do? Grabs the guy's face. Such a nice boy. True he's kind of getting throttled at the time but my point remains valid.

**Unsanctioned ****Exorcism ****of ****a ****Possessed ****Individual:**Again, I doubt its a real Law but looking at the History of Exorcisms in our society – IT BLOODY WELL SHOULD BE. Leave it to the pros people, so you don't end up possessed yourself. Seriously, dangerous stuff.

**Manslaughter ****(self-defence ****orientated):** Harry kills Quirrel. Its never made of a point of in the books because Dumbledore fed him some bullshit excuse about how Voldemort fled first causing him to die but it doesn't change the fact that Harry burned his face off. That sort of thing will kill you.

**Destruction ****of ****a ****highly ****sought ****after ****and ****dangerous ****Magical ****Heritage ****Object:** The Philosopher's Stone. I cannot think that the Ministry has _not_ been trying to get hold of this ever since it was made. There must have been loads of Ministers the world over who have thought that they deserved to be Immortal, loads of Potion/Alchemy researchers who wanted to figure out how Flamel did it. They must have been _really_ pissed when Harry's actions played a direct part in the decision to destroy it.

**X2 ****Manslaughter:** Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel, as a direct result of Harry's actions, they are going to die. It's Manslaughter.

**SECOND YEAR**

**Multiple ****counts ****of ****Mugglebaiting:** The Dursleys before they found out about magic and Mrs Mason under attack from Owls.

**Wasting ****Ministry ****Time:** Its a crime to waste Police time, so why not the Ministry's time which seems to be both Law Enforcement and other such things. If you're wondering how he broke this, think Dobby and the falsely recorded use of Underage Magic. He never did formally try to get that ironed out, did he?

**Aiding ****and ****Abetting:** He allowed the Weasley twins to break into his Aunt and Uncle's house and then escape.

**Theft:** Stealing Mr Weasley's Flying Car when Platform 9 ¾ wouldn't let them through.

**Joy ****Riding:** Again, Mr Weasley's Car.

**Vandalism****:** Crashing the Stolen Car into the Whomping Willow.

**Child ****Endangerment ****of ****the ****Slytherin/Gryffindor ****Potions ****Class:** Harry throws a firework into a Potions Cauldron so Hermione can go and steal Potion Ingredients.

**Aiding ****and ****Abetting:** Causing a distraction so Hermione can steal Potion Ingredients.

**Brewing ****a ****Ministry ****Restricted ****Potion:** The Polyjuice Potion.

**X2 ****Drugging, ****sexually ****assaulting ****and ****mugging ****a ****minor:** They drugged Crabbe and Goyle, stripped them and then proceeded to steal their clothing.

**Taking ****a ****Ministry ****Controlled ****Potion:** Drinking the Polyjuice.

**Possession ****and ****Handling ****a ****Horcrux:** Not only does he pick up Riddle's Diary but he also uses it and is sucked into it. If a Horcrux really is as Dark as everyone keeps saying it is, then I imagine it would be treated like a much more dangerous variant of drug would be in our world. Even possessing it would be a Crime. Yes, he doesn't know what it is, but having it is still a crime.

**Animal ****Abuse:**Taking Fang into the Forbidden Forest and into a nest of Acromantula.

**Child ****Endangerment:** Taking Ron Weasley into the Forbidden Forest and into a nest of Acromantula.

**Assaulting ****a ****member ****of ****staff:** They attack Gileroy Lockhart when he tries to _Obliviate_ them the first time.

**Taking ****a ****member ****of ****staff ****hostage:** They then take him hostage at Wand point and take him into an exceptionally dangerous situation with the purpose of having him either fight for them or be a shield for them.

**Child ****Endangerment:** Ron into the Chamber of Secrets.

**Using ****a ****Stolen ****Magical ****Artefact:** The Sword of Gryffindor. By Goblin Law, it was stolen.

**Unlicensed ****Extermination ****of ****a ****Rare ****and ****Deadly ****Magical ****Creature:** He slaughtered the Basilisk, which is a LOT more dangerous than a Dragon and you need a License and a Care of Magical Creatures Qualification to even work with them, never mind kill them.

**Unlicensed ****Destruction ****of ****a ****Horcrux:** If Curse Breaking requires a qualification, so would destroying Dark Enchanted Objects, which is a category this falls into.

**YEAR THREE**

**Child ****Endangerment:** The Whole School. He had the Marauder's Map, Sirius Black was sneaking around and breaking into the school and he not only had a way of keeping track of it but a fully detailed lay out of every escape route and way in and out of the castle. Quite frankly, it was incredibly selfish and fucking retarded of him to keep it secret, what if Sirius really had been a Death Eater? Do you really think he would only stop at Harry? He would kill anyone he came across.

**Failure ****to ****Register ****a ****Prophesy ****with ****the ****Department ****of ****Mysteries:** Trelawny made a Prophesy, given how even Dumbledore had the one he heard Registered even though it would be a really dumbass idea to do so where there was a DEATH EATER ON STAFF (Rookwood was an UNSPEAKABLE before Voldemort fell) I figure it was probably a Law. And any smart Government would make it a law as well!

**Child ****Endangerment:** He took Hermione with him under the Whomping Willow, its a flimsy excuse but Social Services would have his bollocks for it.

**Consorting ****with ****an ****Escaped ****Criminal:** Sirius, yes he was innocent, but he still broke out of Azkaban. So by sitting down and letting him talk, even discussing how they were going to get him exonerated would be considered illegal. (Note I said Criminal and not convict as Sirius was never Convicted.)

**Assaulting ****a ****Member ****of ****Staff:** Stunning Snape into a wall. (Personally it should be made a Law to abuse him but I'm sure the Snape fans would disagree.)

**Attempted ****Interference ****with ****Ministry ****of ****Magic ****Personnel ****in ****the ****Carrying ****Out ****of ****their ****Duties****/****Obstruction ****of ****Justice:** Harry attempted to ward off the Dementors from Sirius before using the Time-Turner with Hermione.

**Illegal ****Interference ****with ****the ****Timestream:** Speaks for itself really, doesn't it?

**Unsanctioned ****Use ****of ****a ****Ministry ****Time-Turner:** Again, self explanatory. It did belong to Hermione but she was allowed to use it, he wasn't.

**Preventing ****Ministry ****Staff ****from ****Carrying ****Out ****their ****Duties:** Rescuing Buckbeak.

**Theft:** Technically, Buckbeak belonged to Hagrid, while I have no doubt he preferred his Beaky getting stolen to beheaded, it doesn't change the fact that by taking Buckbeak, it was theft.

**Interference ****with ****Ministry ****of ****Magic ****Personnel ****in ****the ****Carrying ****Out ****of ****their ****Duties****/****Obstruction ****of ****Justice:**Properly saving Sirius, and himself, with the Patronus Charm and warding off all the Dementors.

**Aiding ****and ****Abetting ****an ****Escaped ****Criminal:** Self explanatory, he broke Sirius out, gave him an escape craft (Buckbeak) and then provided enough of a diversion by making Snape pop a blood vessel and go off on one at him so people would be too busy with him and the Hospital Wing to look for him for at least a few hours. More than enough time to escape.

_**000**_

**Ta'dah, the crimes as I see them from First Year through to Third Year. Quite shocking when you think about it, huh?**

**THESE DO NOT RELATE TO WINTERTIDE! If they did, I'm fairly sure several of those would be pinned on Dumbledore instead as the main culprit. **


	2. Dishy Dad

**As requested, an Omake featuring Ariah's yummy!Daddy at the request of Facebook follower: Jenny H, last name withheld ;D You know who you are.**

_**000**_

"Oh my god, did you see him?" the chocolate skinned girl hissed as they hustled back to the Tower.

"Did you _hear_ him?" the blonde swooned breathlessly.

"Ohgosh, yes!" she squealed.

"Voices like that should be illegal!" the blonde girl exclaimed giddily, pressing her manicured hands over her mouth in girlish delight.

"Mm-mm!"

Gryffindors gave the two sixth years a wide birth as they burst into the Common Room, rosy cheeked and not just from the cold, the identical and familiar grins on their mouths made more than a few boy pale and look down, studiously avoiding eye contact so as not to be pressured into giving up their fellow man into the clutches of the vapid harpies. Harpies more commonly known as Pavarti Patil and Lavender Brown.

"There!" Pavarti squeaked, pointing.

Sat in the far corner of the room, legs drawn up, flipping through a large tome on Curse Breaking was their quarry, the one they were looking for who held all the answers to their problems. Grey and brown eyes lit up excitedly as the two sixteen year olds' drew in like sharks on blood to their unaware prey.

There was a moment of silence before they looked up, "C-can I help you?" former Boy-Who-Lived, now Girl-Who-Lived, Ariah Serafino asked. A dark eyebrow climbing up her forehead as she stared at the two girls in front of her with bottle green eyes, an expression of mild confusion and slight annoyance at their interruption. Pavarti almost recoiled out of reflex, remembering how the now girl tended to get snippy and foul tempered if someone interrupted her while she was reading – for a time they thought that she was even worse than Hermione, until they realised that she only ever got upset when she was reading up on Curse Breaking, it wasn't difficult for the twin of a Ravenclaw to draw the conclusion that she was researching it for something specific.

"Who was the man you were with today?" Lavender demanded without preamble.

"Ha?" the dark haired girl asked, caught completely flat-footed by the demand if the way her eyes narrowed in confusion was any indication. "W-which one?" she asked, still confused.

"The handsome one!" Lavender clarified impatiently.

Ariah blinked at her, "That doesn't narrow it down. They're all pretty good looking." Pavarti couldn't help but agree with her on that one, there had been some truly _fine_ specimens of the male species amidst that group.

The blonde Gryffindor made a sound of disgust in the back of her throat, "Not those squinty eyed punk-weirdos, no! The man in the suit, the _gentleman!_"

Green eyes blinked at them, "The man... in the... suit?" she repeated slowly. "My... Dad? You want to know about my _Dad?_" she asked incredulously.

"No!" Lavender moaned angrily, god, _Harry_ had never been this slow! Did turning into a girl kill off half his brain or something? "The Gentleman, the one with the curly sideburns and the hat!"

"Yeah. My Dad. What do you want to know, about my _Dad_?" Ariah demanded, beginning to frown unhappily as she closed her book with an ominous thump. Pavarti drew back slightly, no one could claim she wasn't brave, she just preferred to temper that bravery with common sense – sadly, Lavender wasn't so pragmatic.

"That hottie is your Dad? No way, don't lie!" Pavarti took her chance and moved away immediately. After last year, if there was anything Harry Potter, Ariah Serafino hated more than anyone or anything else – it was being called a Liar.

It took Ron and Hermione half an hour to get their friend to calm down and release the sticking charms she had used to hoist a tarred and feathered Lavender down from the rafters. It took an even further half an hour to get her to stop glaring suspiciously at the blonde and to explain that they weren't planning on hurting the man, her father, but just wanted to know about him because they thought he was good looking. Pavarti wasn't quite sure what to think of Ariah's... aggressiveness in protecting her family, but given how she had lost her family before and had her friends under threat of Voldemort, she was trying to save as much of it as possible.

That didn't stop her from asking, quietly, in the dorm room while Lavender was in the Hospital Wing having a few of the more... creative Transfigurations reversed, if the man had a girlfriend. He was married. And his wife was a Poison Specialist.

Wisely, Pavarti asked no more.

_**000**_

**XDDD Just a little fun for everyone. Lavender and Pavarti question Ariah about Reborn, only Lavender being... well, Lavender, puts her foot in it and doesn't like the resulting backlash from her new roommate. Ariah is protective of her family, she's lost too much of it already. **


End file.
